


Many Hands and Bony Fingers

by Dragon_64



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_64/pseuds/Dragon_64





	Many Hands and Bony Fingers

The first time Brook and Robin made love had been wild. Robin had led him to her room one night and suddenly there were hands everywhere. In a chaotic blur of strong, slender fingers Robin had left him in a trembling mess before he could tell which way was up.

That was the first time. Brook was hoping there would be a second. He had noticed Robin’s gaze lingering in his direction of late though her thoughts were as impenetrable as ever.

Brook on the other hand was nearly overflowing with feelings he wanted to express. They hadn’t had a chance to talk privately on the busy ship and Brook had kept his word. As much as he itched to tell the crew, to tell everyone and anyone, his lips were sealed. Metaphorically.

As he wandered towards the deck Robin overtook him. He decided to take this moment to express himself in a discreet and tactful manner.

“Good afternoon Robin.” he touched the brim of his top hat as he took her in “You look especially beautiful today.”

“Thank you Brook” she smiled.

“I wonder, would you tell me what panties you’re wearing?”

The smile tightened into a grimace at the familiar question. But her expression softened as she swept a hand elegantly downward. Robin ran a slender finger up her leg, catching on the hem of her dress, lifting it ever so slightly. Brook followed the finger’s progress expectantly on its path towards Robin’s hips. In a sharp motion Robin hooked her fingers around the hem and snapped them downward, adjusting the dress into place.

“Oh Robin, my heart!” Brook fell to his knees, clutching at his chest dramatically. “Not that I have a heart! Skull joke! Yohohohoho!”

Collapsed on his knees, Brook’s head was parallel with Robin’s chest. As she leaned down Brook could feel her breath on his cheek.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Y-yes! Oh, I would be very interested” Brook stammered.

Robin’s cheek brushed up against black frizzy hair. “Meet me tonight” she whispered.

Brook’s jaw flopped open. Robin brushed her fingertips across his cheekbone with an enigmatic smile then disappeared out onto deck. Brook collapsed onto the floor, rolling back and forth.

Nami came in through the door Robin had just left, surveying her hysterical crewmate with a sour look on her face. Barely missing a beat, she held her short skirt to herself and stepped over the skeleton. “Nope, don’t even want to think about it” she muttered disappearing down the hall.

The rest of the day kept the crew busy maintaining the Sunny. When they did have down time Brook tapped his bony fingers impatiently or broke out with an energetic song. He took Zoro aside to tell him he might not be in the men’s cabin that night. As he had hoped Zoro accepted this without asking any questions, after all Zoro was known to disappear from time to time himself.

 

On his way Brook met Nami. He tipped his hat “Good evening.”

“’Evening.” Nami mumbled, irritated.

As she disappeared down the hall Brook thought he could hear a faint chant of “don’t want to know, don’t want to know…”

He knocked on the door, a faint “tap, tap-tap.”

A familiar eye flowered before him.

Brook was fidgeting with his hat, he looked up at the eye. “Good evening.”

An arm appeared from the wall to open the door. Brook stepped inside closing the door gently behind him. Robin was waiting on the other side, she stood close, putting her hands around his hips.

“Robin.”

As she ran her hands back his hips to the base of his spine another pair of arms sprouted from the first and began working their way under his jacket, popping open each button.

Brook felt he had meant to say something but he was quickly losing track of what was going on as yet another pair of arms started undoing the buttons from the top. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, following the action with a kiss sound. Robin in turn placed her lips against his teeth, then her tongue. Brook mourned his own lack of lips and tongue. It was bliss under Robin’s mouth but there was only so much he could do to return it. Instead he let his hands move up her back, pulling up her shirt. The duplicate hands popped out of existence so Robin could pull her shirt over her head. In the pause in action, the words poured out.

“Robin, I love you.”

The warmth of the words bubbled up in his chest. He touched his cheek to hers and wrapped her in his arms.

“I love you Robin. More every day, I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re so beautiful.”

He pulled back to look her in the face, but she avoided his gaze. Had he said something wrong? Had he sounded insincere?

“Robin? Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” She stared at the floor, “You don’t have to say that.”

“Say what?”

“That you love me. That isn’t necessary.”

“But I do.”

“…”

Brook sat down on Robin’s bed, fingers crossed between his knees. In the times that he had thought about her, Brook had let himself daydream that she was thinking of him too. That there had been something deeper between them. You silly old romantic, he scolded himself brushing aside his disappointment.

“I’m not asking you to say it back. No, don’t worry. I don’t know why you’re here with an old bones like me at all. I’m glad you are. But don’t feel beholden to me.” His voice grew distant as Brook cast his mind back to his younger days. “I knew flighty attractions, many, many….” a sigh, “many years ago. Each one stronger, but shorter-lived than the last… But each precious.”

Robin looked thoughtful. Brook continued.

“You aren’t the first person I’ve loved. There may be others yet, only time can tell. But I do love you and I will always hold you dear.”

“You fall in love so easily.”

“I… Yes I do.” Brook admitted.

“What would you say to someone who has never been in love?”

“What, never? Um. Well, I suppose I would highly recommend it. Do you mean you never…?”

Robin sat down next to him, “There was no time and no one I could trust.” she said simply.

“I’m sorry. But even so…”

She shook her head. “Don’t feel sorry.”

“Oh Robin, I hope you find love someday.”

“Someday perhaps. Perhaps with old age comes sentimentality.”

“Ah, Robin you’re harsh.” Brook chuckled at his own expense.

She put a hand on his knee, looking straight into his sockets. “For now, I like you. And I want to get you naked.”

 

Brook obliged, slipping off his pants. Robin tossed her bra to the floor. “Oh ho ho ho,” Brook let out a lustful breath. He pushed her gently down onto the bed. He pressed his face to her naked skin softly closing his teeth on it and dragging his teeth across the skin. He kissed and ‘licked’ his way down her chest.

Robin stiffened as Brook’s teeth closed around her nipple, bracing for the pain. Instead she felt only a light pressure. She took a deep breath and relaxed, of course Brook wouldn’t purposely hurt her. But she felt so vulnerable like this. Brook seemed not to share her hesitancy. The skeleton, usually so self-conscious about his strange appearance, was bent over her completely naked.

Robin’s eyes travelled over the complex white forms of Brook’s slender bones, the gentle curve of his collarbone, the mesmerising way his ribs eclipsed each other when he moved. She followed her gaze with her fingertips, caressing the smooth bone. Brook’s deep voice let out a raspy moan as Robin put her arms around his neck and raised herself to kiss his chest. Brook’s breath was heavy. Robin looked up at him and he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Miss Robin. I want to see your panties.”

Robin let out a laugh “of course Mister Skeleton.”

They shuffled Robin out of her skirt. Brook took in the sight with relish. He ran his fingers around the lacy waistband muttering a long string of praises. It was such a lovely colour, Robin you’re a fan of purple aren’t you? Really it looks truly magnificent on you. He slipped his fingers under the waistband – a pity they have to go ho ho – and Robin tilted her hips up to let him slip them down her legs with great reverence. He laid the panties carefully on top of her skirt. He turned back to Robin and hesitated. He wasn’t the man he once was, so to speak, and once again he felt a painful feeling of inadequacy. He couldn’t feel sorry for himself for long though, all his senses were turned towards the woman on the bed with him. Robin now lay on the bed fully naked propped up on one elbow, knees coyly together.

“You’re so, so beautiful” he whispered.

Robin laid back on the bed and smiled, “please, keep going.”

He ran his hands down her waist, he squeezed her buttocks and caressed her thighs. Everything about Robin was lofty and elegant, untouchable like a goddess. It was with a mixture of trepidation, reverence and exhilaration that Brook finally slipped his fingers between her legs. As he teased and stoked, Robin’s demure expression started to crack. She bit her lip against muffled cries.

Death may have taken many things, but his were still the strong, clever, tireless fingers of a practiced musician. Robin started to move her hips along to his movements. She looked at him with strong desire. The sight of it sent shocks of pleasure through his body, each accompanied by a sharp “ah!”

The need in her eyes, the way she moved under him, it was overwhelming. He raised the tempo, thrusting faster and deeper. He gasped deeply and his breaths became a scat of detached syllables.

“Oohhaaah!” Robin finally gave voice to her pleasure, moaning and gasping along. To Brook it was the most beautiful sound he he had ever heard. She grasped his ribs with frightening strength, her body twisting and writhing. Their voices sang out their desires, culminating in a cacophonous crescendo.

They collapsed together in a sweaty, breathless tangle of limbs. Neither made a motion to move for a long while, each savouring the moment and the feel of their bodies pressed together.

At last Brook rolled over with a happy sigh. He leaned over Robin, fishing around his discarded clothes for a handkerchief. He wiped off his fingers then with a muttered “pardon me”, the stream of cum on Robin’s abdomen. Tossing the handkerchief aside he relaxed back in the bed next to Robin, touching his face to her forehead. She reached out a laconic hand and brushed his cheek.

The extra arms returned, pulling the blankets up over them. She was so beautiful lying there, smiling sleepily back at him. Brook’s chest swelled with emotion.

“Brook, you’re crying.”

“N-no I’m not!” Brook sniffled loudly. “It’s just that you’re so beautiful and – sniff! - I’m just so happy.”

A hand appeared in front of Brook’s face, dangling a tissue. He grabbed it and blew his nose noisily.

Robin let out a hearty chuckle much different than her usual reserved laugh.

“Oh, I must look a sight!” Brook fretted, dabbing at his eye sockets.

Robin smiled and pulled him into her arms. Though it could be hard to tell with Brook he was definitely smiling. Robin had the feeling he’d been smiling the whole time.


End file.
